


The Avada Kedavra Morning Breath

by kmou



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Male Slash, Out of Character, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-16
Updated: 2010-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:42:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29951511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kmou/pseuds/kmou
Summary: Prompt # 3 – Mornings. When Draco moved into his boyfriend's loft, he should've asked for a separate bed.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter





	The Avada Kedavra Morning Breath

When Draco Malfoy's boyfriend asked him to move in, his only request was to have his own wardrobe. Harry, desperate to have his boyfriend of two years move in, gladly gave up his, and moved his clothing to the small cupboard on the opposite side of the bedroom. Draco didn't realize it at the time but he should've asked Harry for a separate bed.

When Draco woke up in the morning, he was shivering; his arms wound tightly around himself. The blankets and even the bed sheets were tangled around Harry's legs. Yet Harry's feet, which were pressed up against Draco's calves, were icy cold.

Rolling from his side to his back, Draco winced at the bruises on his lower back that his sleeping boyfriend's flailing limbs gave him. He rubbed his eyes, already feeling the heavy bags underneath with his fingertips caused by lack of sleep due to Harry's incessant babbling in his sleep.

Draco turned to look at his boyfriend and found himself face to face with an opened-mouth Harry Potter. He scrunched up his face when he saw the glistening saliva slip out of the corner of Harry's mouth and soak the pillow. His tongue lurched out as he gagged when his boyfriend made a loud slurp to vacuum the drool back into his mouth. Draco grimaced as Harry then made a loud snore that sounded as if he was choking on his own spittle.

Draco thought he couldn't love his boyfriend any less; that was until Harry let out a huff of air in Draco's direction. Draco quickly pinched his noise in horror and made a croaking noise.

"Potter!" He yelled.

When Draco heard a low grunt from his boyfriend, he screamed again. " _Potter!_ Wake up, you foul beast!"

"Mmmhhmmm, what's wrong, Draco?" Harry murmured drowsily.

"You're _Avada Kedavra_ -ing me with your breath!"

"Whhhhhhat?" Harry asked, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"You hog the blankets! You hit me and talk in your sleep! And you have atrocious morning breath!"

"I do not," Harry frowned as he slipped his spectacles onto his face.

Draco wasn't sure which one Harry was denying. "All I ask is for a peaceful night's sleep, Harry! Just one freaking night where you're not leaving me to freeze while you talk and breathe me to death."

A deep crease formed in between Harry's eyes. "Not all of us can sleep like we've been petrified, Draco!"

"Oh, that's it!" Draco ripped the blankets away from Harry and shoved him off the bed.

Harry yelped as he tumbled to the wooden floor. When he peeked over the edge of the bed, he saw his boyfriend already snuggled into the blankets.

"Warm," Draco murmured into the pillow.

Harry sighed before breaking out in a smile when he saw the serene look on his boyfriend's face. "I love you, you know that, right?" he asked.

Draco smiled at him. "I love you too, Harry. Now go brush your teeth!"


End file.
